Beast Behind the Bunny
by Chibimun
Summary: As a host Honey-senpai will eventually grow up, and so will many of his clients. There will be a few people that will remember few bits and pieces about his 'shota' charm, but for the young senior it doesn't seem to be enough. He wants someone to remember him, truly remember him. The easiest way to do that is to traumatize someone's life. He will break one strong willed person.


Usa-chan's dark eyes stared back at the miniature senior, the silence between them continued for a long time. Even the taller relative noticed Mitsukuni's quiet demeanor. The silver fork firmly wrapped by his peach colored fingers. The smiling pink rabbit was a constant reminder of what he was supposed to be; Cute and forever youthful, and when that day finally came where his youthful cuteness was to fade away, much like the color of a stuffed animal, would be the day where everyone would throw him away. Honey was the toy of the Host Club, the lovable item that was supposed to bring back nostalgic memories to the female guests; he was supposed to remind them of the many dolls and stuffed animals they played with.

Indeed, despite the illusion of euphoria the club could manage to pull off, each member was beginning to be dragged into their own dark depression, at least, Mitsukuni was. So much so he didn't touch the frosted cake. The vanilla icing maintained its perfect charm, the strawberry adding another mouthwatering touch but offensively enough Honey would not touch it. For once he did not crave cake. Instead what was on his mind was something else. It was a demented click that went off in his mature mind, which was in contrast to his physical appearance. He wanted to do the opposite of what he did at the club, do something that would get his adrenaline running. The happy faces of the girls weren't doing it for him anymore, if it even ever did. It would be nice to see something else for a change. A face twisted with sadness, maybe even anger, and a dash of tears would certainly be quite a rush. Such thoughts were going through the blonde boy's mind, his plans to ruin someone was being heavily thought through; If one was going to harm another, they should at least do it right.

A creak of the door snapped him from his thoughts, his dull caramel orbs lazily making their way to the direction of the bothersome noise. Luckily Honey had an excuse for his eyes, which were darker than usual, seeing that he just had a nap earlier.

"Sorry I'm late guys, my dad just called; another set of guys must have thought it funny to vandalize other people's homes."

The annoyance in Haruhi's voice was evident, the arch in her eyebrows adding to her anger.

"WHAT?! Again?! Haruhi! Can't you see that it's not safe for you there? Don't worry, Daddy will reserve a hotel for you to stay in!" The other blonde was quick to switch tones of shock to one of joy. The naïve 2nd year actually thought a problem like this would be such a simple fix, but Mitsukuni knew that to be false. Making his way out of his chestnut colored seat he went towards the pink bunny, grabbing him by the chest and making sure the stuffed animal faced the person he would talk to.

"Haruhi, was the vandalism only towards your home again?" Adjusting his glasses, the glint of light made Kyoya once again appear his professional self.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why though, I don't think I did anything that would cause a gang of delinquents to get angry at me."

The clicking of his onyx shoes was rather relaxing, as the boy walked towards the chestnut haired girl. Honey kept Usa-chan's head towards his lips to hide them from the other members, seeing that a smile had formed and only grew wider as the conversation kept on going.

_Poor little Haruhi, the only thing you did wrong was having a different personality than all the other girls. It's easy to make a girl like Renge burst into tears, but with you it's a different story._

Takashi followed behind, his dark eyes over to the short male then to the rest of the group, but even he could not see the smile hidden behind the material of the bunny.

"Are you sure you don't recall pissing off a group of thugs?" The duo brothers asked in unison.

"I mean you're innocent and all Haruhi.." Kaoru began,

"But you can sure be straightforward when you speak." Hikaru reminded.

The two of them cross their arms, their eyebrows formed to show their skepticism. Of course they were worried for the natural rookie, who wouldn't be if their friend was going through something like this? Fortunately, there wasn't any real physical damage, but that could all change in a matter of seconds. So the duo figured it would be smart if they had some suspect in mind, that way they could discuss with this fellow. With a bat. They promised in their minds that it would be only a discussion, but behind their backs their index fingers and middle fingers were crossed.

"I don't really think I said anything to anyone guys," Haruhi reassured, a soft sigh leaving her lips as she did so. Her spine was beginning to kill her, all the homework and studying she was doing was a little more than she had asked for but she knew she had to manage. But cleaning up the mess the delinquents left added a lot more stress to her back muscles. A sudden tugged stole her away from her thoughts, her head tilting over to Mitsukuni, who's wide glossy eyes gave the impression that he was going to cry.

"Are you okay, Haru-chan?" His voice cracked, causing a small pang of her heart to be evident in her chest. Placing on a soft smile she gave a small nod,

"I'm fine, Honey-senpai. Thanks, but you don't need to worry about me."

Blinking away the tears the young boy fidgeted, pulling at her sleeve again, motioning her to come closer; indicating that he wanted to tell her something in private as it seemed the other club members were far too preoccupied in the little plan to figure out who Haruhi's harasser was.

"Is something the matter?"

Mitsukuni shook his head lightly, "I have something to tell you but I can't right now, could you remind me at the end of the week? There is someone else I need to speak with."

Haruhi, blinking for a moment, had nodded; it wasn't strange that the third year would be so forgetful; he took naps during the afternoon for Christ sake!

"Thanks!" Mitsukuni snuggled against the pink rabbit, a beaming grin shot towards her before he began to quickly walk away, the bouncing ears of Usa-chan followed every step until he reached a room where he knew no one would disturb him or overhear him, even Takashi. Not that he would interfere anyway. Clicking over at the dark mobile phone he placed it over to his ear, the ringing sound going through his ears.

"Hello?"

"I have another job for you."


End file.
